


So Scary

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Emily Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, New Baby, Older Sibling, canon with non canon timeline, visiting the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Emily goes to meet the newest member of her family at the hospital, and things are a bit scary for her.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	So Scary

Mulder eagerly waltzed down the illuminated hallway of St. Joseph’s hospital, nervously scratching at his paper bracelet that a nurse had strapped to his wrist at some point during the night. Maggie had called well into Scully’s labor to say that Emily was in tow, waiting eagerly in the waiting room for _them,_ both parents. 

She understood roughly what was happening, that her mother had to spend the night somewhere different than the master bedroom of their tiny apartment, and that soon her brother would no longer take up residency in her large stomach, and _then_ it would be okay for Scully to hold and cuddle with a little more ease, and far less frightening back aches, in the little girl’s eyes.

Mulder pressed on, rounding the corner of the maternity ward and beamed happily at Maggie who was sitting with a nervous Emily tucked in her lap, her hands tucked softly into the other. He noticed her fright instantly, but watched as it clearly dissipated at the sight of her exhausted father, however immediately noticing the absence of her mother.

“Hello rugrat.” Mulder cried happily, squatting with his arms out, allowing Emily to eagerly squirm out of Maggie’s excited lap, racing over to him, allowing his arms to scoop her onto his hip.

“Well?” Maggie cried, holding her hands up to her lips, making Mulder chuckle and look down at Emily who pensively stared at her father, her fingers clinging to his tousled green shirt.

“One Scully boy, about as ripe as you can bake them. A whole eight pounds, seven ounces.” He beamed, Maggie now bouncing in excitement before embracing Mulder into one of his favorite somewhat mother-in-law hugs, tears wetting his shirt.

However Emily was silent, taking her surroundings in as she noted her grandmother’s emotions, her father’s pride, and once again, the lack of her mother whom she missed so dearly. She knew it was Wednesday, and in her brain that meant very little, but she did understand that it was the day after Gymboree, which meant her and Scully should be having their reading day at the library. 

“Where is mama?” She questioned, her voice small and nervous, and Mulder knew that she was beginning to panic. Emily could go ages without candy, movies, play time, but the one thing that she couldn’t bear to be without, was her mother. The woman who had rescued her, who had taken her from her sick, isolated existence, and had made her a new life. She had gone only one night without her since then, and both Mulder and Scully knew that these three nights with Maggie would be difficult. 

By the looks of his mother in law, he could tell that she got few hours of sleep, probably due to the anticipation of her now only daughter being in labor, and a granddaughter who wailed the entire night.

“Remember what we talked about, Em?” Mulder questioned, making the small girl tilt her head and think, unsure of what he was referring to, her and her father indeed had many conversations together.

“Mama had to come here to have the baby. She’s tired right now so she’s in a room, kinda like your bedroom, where she can sit and feel better.” Mulder narrated, this new setting making her little chest expand with nerves at the mention of her mother residing in this place, one so similar to the one she had taken her home from.

“I know we talked about it being a little scary, but she’s okay, I promise.” Mulder explained, straightening her sparkly, purple _big sister_ shirt that Scully had bought for this moment months before. Mulder nodded at Maggie, explaining that he would call when Scully was feeling up for more visitors after Emily got acquainted with the new family dynamic.

Mulder held his breath as he trotted down the hall with his daughter in his arm, slightly worried, but more excited for his two children to finally meet. They passed the window of the nursery and he quietly explained that the baby had gotten a bath in there, getting a chuckle out of his daughter before rounding the corner once more, towards the quieter postpartum ward.

He went to open the door, revealing the privacy curtain, shrouding the image that sat behind it. Scully’s voice hitched at the sound of Mulder and her daughter entering the room, swiftly adjusting her gown so she was fully decent, just in case more visitors had followed.

Once the curtain was pulled back she couldn’t help but beam at the sight of Emily all dressed up in the outfit she had instructed her mother to put her in before leaving, puffing out instructions to her between contractions, Mulder having to basically yank her out of the door to prevent the baby being born in the small kitchen.

Scully was now clad in her customary hospital gown, a blue robe covering her back and shoulders as she shifted their son into the crook of her arm, releasing the other to slowly reach out to her daughter and partner.

“Look who it is!” Mulder cried to their daughter, but he could feel her fright as her tiny body tensed in his arms. She saw the tired circles under Scully’s eyes, the countless tubes still connected to her hands, and the monitor clipped to her finger, and the squirming mass that sat in her arms.

She looked _different._ She was scary and didn’t look like the vibrant mother that she was used to. Scully had lost some blood, her uterus had retained some of the placenta and the doctor had to get quite invasive following her exhausting delivery, it was something Mulder would never forget, even terrifying him, but besides her outward appearance, she was receiving some blood and felt exhausted, but wanted nothing more than to see her daughter.

“Hi my love, I missed you.” Scully cried, her worst fears now manifesting as Mulder slowly rubbed her back to try and coax her to look, but she was now refusing to even glance in her direction, clinging to him with little fists.

“Did you hear that? Mama missed you, go say hi.” He whispered, bending over to set Emily at Scully’s hip on the bed, his partner’s eyes telling him to scoop the newborn out of her arm and set him in the clear incubator. Emily sat rigid at her side, her eyes now filling with tears now that Scully was in such a close proximity.

“My love, what’s wrong?” Scully questioned, all of her attention now on the four year old sitting a whole arm’s length away from her body, flashing her matching blue eyes up in her direction. Mulder crept in now empty handed and squatted beside the bed, placing a hand on her foot to get her attention, smiling warmly at her, and it seemed to help a bit.

“Remember what I said out there, it looks a little scary, but mama is completely fine, see?” Mulder reminded, taking Scully’s hand that was stretched across the mattress, giving it a squeeze as proof. Emily looked on skeptically, her expression almost identical to Scully’s any time Mulder suggested something just as absurd to her.

Emily nervously mirrored him and reached a hand out, Scully staying still for her to reach over and place it in her hand, looking up into her eyes for verification that she was indeed well. She smiled warmly and reached over to kiss Emily’s forehead, the contact making the young girl relax slightly and crawl towards her, nuzzling into the comforting scent of her robe.

Scully sighed in relief and held her daughter close, shaking her head at Mulder who went to retrieve their son to introduce to Emily, but she needed a moment to adjust. She could feel her tiny arm reach around her to cling to the scratchy material as she made herself comfortable, her fingers carefully brushing against her skin as she tried to soothe herself.

“Did you have a good night with Grandma, you had a sleepover together?” Scully questioned, but the young girl just shrugged and nuzzled farther, now not wanting any space between her body and her mother’s, not realizing how dearly she missed her. Scully chuckled and carefully brushed her hair back that was falling out of it’s style, scooping her onto her bottom, still warmly tucked under her arm.

“Emily, do you remember the baby that we talked about?” Scully now questioned carefully, resulting in an excited nod from the young girl, and before either of them could react she was reaching over to rub aggressively on Scully’s tender stomach, resulting in an involuntary groan.

“Baby- uhh be careful with mama’s tummy.” She winced, lifting Emily’s frightened hand to quickly catch her composure, blinking her wince away before resuming her conversation.

“Well baby came out this morning, he’s very excited to meet you.” Scully gasped, but Emily seemed unfazed, her eyes still lingering on her mother’s hand that was rubbing the sore spot of her soft abdomen.

“Does mommy hurt?” She questioned towards Mulder, who raised an eyebrow and crouched down once more, a hand steadying her to prevent another energy burst. “A little, so we need to be gentle with her and with baby brother.” Mulder reminded seriously, their daughter nodding stoically before resuming her conversation with her mother, as if she needed to confer before continuing on with her.

“Gentle.” She repeated, resting her head on her mother’s deflating stomach, her hands brushing up and down softly as she had done before, making Scully chuckle and rub her scalp, now nodding for Mulder to get their son.

“You are doing _so_ well at being gentle with mama, Emily.” Scully began, pulling her back to her side, craning her neck so she could face her, taking her little hands into her own to captivate her attention.

“But baby isn’t in there, he’s right here.” She reminded, pointing towards Mulder who was now shifting back and forth with a bundle, her eyes widening with excitement as she recalled the baby that her mother had been explaining to her as her figure morphed and changed and grew.

Mulder set a pillow on her and then carefully set him down, Scully’s hands steadying hers as she eagerly reached out towards his face, both parents echoing a reminder of ‘ _gentle’_ to their toddler. They both watched as she silently pulled away his blanket, revealing a squalling newborn, red and ruddy as he squirmed from the instant cold.

She grinned happily and pressed a finger in between his curled toes, marveling in the size. Scully couldn’t help but grin at the sight, carefully bundling him up once more to protect him from the draft, but Emily seemed mesmerized with the little being that she kept eagerly leaning in to cuddle.

“Emily, can you say William?” Scully asked, and in full confidence Emily replied with a nod, not wanting to demonstrate, as she was quite busy with her task at hand, which was playing with and readjusting his hat.

“Well, Em, what do you think?” Mulder finally asked, his mouth turning with curiosity, their daughter now taking a moment as she thought of her answer, because in all honesty she didn’t know. He was interesting, far too small to play with quite yet, but she was excited that he was finally on the outside for numerous reasons.

“He’s okay.” She finally settled, reaching out for him one more time, a proud grin spreading across her face as both parents relaxed, reaching in to pull William close to her once more. Mulder helped adjust to prevent any injury, but they resolved that William would be a quite _durable_ baby with such an eager sister around, but he would be madly loved.

Scully pulled Emily closer, her somewhat first born tucked comfortably under her arm, all of them smiling for Mulder’s camera flash that went off, capturing this moment that felt so blissfully _them._


End file.
